User blog:ChineseLegolas/Bionicle: CCG released.
Bionicle: CCG has entered Alpha phase. The first download is available in the Bionicle: CCG page. A word of warning: This program is created in the mindset that everyone is familiar with the rules. Everything is done manually, just like a real-life card game. Rules are NOT enforced. Everyone has instant access to any and all cards. Installing *After downloading the file, you will have a ZIP. Open it up. *Drag the BionicleCCG folder to your desktop, or whereever you want it. *You have "installed" Bionicle: CCG. Multiplayer *Open up the program by clicking on the BionicleCCG.exe file. *At the top, click "server". *Then, click "connect to the game matching server!" *To the right, you will see a large list of games and two tabs on top. Click *"bionicleccg games". That is a list of all games using this plugin. *Then, you will see a button "join selected game". You have connected. Starter Decks *''Due to a slight error, the four starter decks were deleted. You will find a few incomplete started decks, and one complete Stone starter decks. We apologize for the inconvience.'' *Click the "Deck Editor tab" at the top. *Then, click "Browse", a little further down. You will see four decks. Choose one. *Then, at the middle of the screen, you will see a "Load entire deck to you" button. *Click that, and you have loaded your deck. Your Own Decks How to create a deck: *Click the "Deck Editor tab" at the top. *Then, click "New Deck". *Below, you will see a large list of cards. See what ones you like, and put them in. However, please note the "Limited" and "Semi-Limited" rules, and the 3-Legendary rule. Check the Rules for more information. *After this, follow the above rules to load your deck. Tokens *The token system is imperfect. *For now, whenever a card tells you to summon another card, do the following: *Hop over to deck editor. Create a New Deck. The button will be near the top. *Add whatever cards you need. THEN: Find the "Load to your:" button. Open the dropdown menu, select "Tokens". After doing so, click that button. You have loaded your Tokens. *This same method is used to get your Champion onto your field. Please note at this time it is only available for PC. I'll see if I can create Mac support in the future, but that is unlikely. A further warning, there may still be a few errors, such as missing pictures. Please help us by commenting. This weekend, I will be releasing tutorial videos. These will include how to install this program, how to create and use your first deck, and some basic gameplay. For now, please bear with Zany and I. If you have any questions, re-read the rules first, then ask me. I will be online for the rest of Feb. 27th, and will try to be online during the following weekend to help people get used to the program. Please do not contact me for anything other than the Bionicle: CCG. I am not ready to fully rejoin CBW. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ''' Category:Blog posts